onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping Curse
The Sleeping Curse and the Sleeping Spell are a curse and spell featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. The Sleeping Curse is based on the Wicked Fairy's Curse from the fairytale "Sleeping Beauty", and on Maleficent's Curse from the Disney film, Sleeping Beauty. History Sometime following this, Maleficent retires into a castle and lives contently with a pet unicorn. Sometime prior to this, Regina trades the Dark Curse given to her by Rumplestiltskin for the sleeping curse to get rid of her nemesis, Snow White. Casting the sleeping curse on an apple, she offers it to Snow White, who eats it to save Prince Charming. Under the curse's influence, her body gives no signs of life, leading her friends to assume she is dead. After her "death", Prince Charming gives Snow White a final kiss as a goodbye, accidentally using true love's kiss to break the curse. As a side effect of waking up from the curse, Snow White experiences recurring nightmares, in which she is trapped in the Netherworld's fiery room. Over time, the nightmares gradually fade. When all else fails, Regina steals the Dark Curse from Maleficent with plans of using it to destroy Snow White. Fearing Regina will cast the Dark Curse and doom her life along with everyone else's, Maleficent and her allies, Cruella De Vil and Ursula, head for the castle to consult with Snow White and Prince Charming. On arrival, Maleficent casts a sleeping spell on the guards and everyone within the castle gates. When the royals finally return home, they rush in to find the villains awaiting them. After a failed attempt to gain answers from the Tree of Wisdom about how to stop the curse, Maleficent realizes Snow White is pregnant and the child is neither good or evil but has the potential to be either. Late at night, Maleficent reappears in the castle bedroom, putting Prince Charming under her sleeping spell, while she reveals her own pregnancy to Snow White. As they are both mothers who want to protect their children, she tries convincing the royal princess to help her stop Regina. Instead, Snow White refuses to side with a villain, as doing so might darken her own child. }} }} When Henry's nightmares do not stop, David and Regina learn from Mr. Gold that the dreams are caused by the sleeping curse. As he explains, a person's soul travels to the Netherworld under the curse, and if the curse is broken, the victim will awaken but will suffer through a period of continuously traveling to the Netherworld while asleep. Given a magic amulet to protect himself from the Netherworld's flames, Henry journeys to the dream world once again and fends off the fire separating him and Aurora. From talking with the boy, Aurora discovers his name is Henry, and she informs Emma and Mary Margaret about the development. With this line of communication, Mr. Gold tells Henry to let Aurora know of a way Emma and Mary Margaret can defeat Cora, but Aurora is forced awake before she hears him. Due to repeatedly returning to the Netherworld, Henry suffers burn marks, so David volunteers to go under the sleeping curse by pricking his finger on a spindle. Simultaneously, Mary Margaret uses poppy dust to induce and mimic the effects of the sleeping curse. Meeting in the fiery room, they trade information, and as Mary Margaret tries to give him true love's kiss, she discovers they cannot physically touch in this realm. Upon her return to Storybrooke, she rushes to David's side and revives him with true love's kiss. }} }} Desiring to change their fates as villains, Cruella, Maleficent and Mr. Gold seek out the storybook's Author, who they believe in trapped behind a door. As a double agent, Regina pretends to be on their side and procures a snapshot of the door illustration. While the villains believe the door is somewhere in Storybrooke, a light glare in the photo helps Mr. Gold realize the Author is actually trapped in the illustration. Not wanting to tip off the heroes, Maleficent casts a sleeping spell on the entire town, so she and her allies can secretly grab the illustration. Those previously affected by a sleeping curse, such as David, Henry and Mary Margaret, remain immune to the spell. Fearing the villains are after the illustration, Henry takes it with him to the Sorcerer's mansion. Upon entering the diner, David and Mary Margaret find many people passed out and quickly realize Maleficent is responsible. }} Sent back to Oz, Zelena tries to get the Silver Slippers from Dorothy Gale so that she can return home to her daughter. Although Dorothy attempts to sneak attack her, Zelena easily puts the girl under a sleeping curse. Not long after, Dorothy's friend Ruby follows Zelena to the Underworld and is encouraged by Snow to attempt True Love's Kiss on Dorothy and returns to Oz to do so, successfully breaking the curse. Worried that Mr. Gold's deal with Hades will cause her to lose her unborn son, Belle uses Zelena's sleeping curse on herself to stop her pregnancy, telling Mr. Gold to have her father awaken her when the deal is broken and they are back in Storybrooke. After Mr. Gold convinces Hades to tear up the contract, he attempts to awaken Belle himself, but cannot because they no longer share true love. Furthermore, when they make it back to Storybrooke, Belle's father refuses to wake her up because he does not want her to be with Mr. Gold. As such, Mr. Gold is forced to take Mr. Hyde's advice and go to the Temple of Morpheus, where he uses the Sands of Morpheus to enter Belle's Dream World, which she shares with her unborn son, though Mr. Gold is unaware of this. He tries to use her dream to make her fall in love with him again, but once she realizes what is going on she puts a stop to it. Fortunately, her son kisses her on the forehead, waking her up. After the Evil Queen decimates Snow's and David's plans of defeating her, the couple forfeit their hearts to her in order to stop her from killing everyone in Storybrooke. By Snow and David's request, Regina removes the protection spell she placed on their hearts, allowing the Queen to rip out the hearts. However, instead of killing the two, the Queen curses the heart halves with a sleeping curse and also places a fail-safe to keep the curse from being lifted. Only after David awakens Snow with true love's kiss, he himself falls under the curse's effects. This prevents both of them from being awake at the same time and makes the curse seemingly unbreakable. Under the joint curse, Snow and David attempt to make their relationship work, with both of them taking turns being awake and leaving behind notes as well as gifts for each other. Emma, unhappy over her parents' separation, looks for a way to break the curse and even tries to track down the Dragon, but when she's unable to locate him in New York, she goes to Regina for help. Meanwhile, Snow and David both grow disillusioned with the curse keeping them apart yet are unable to do anything about it. When Jasmine gives David the chance to use the genie lamp to wish away his and Snow's curse, David declines out of fear the wish will backfire. With Emma's disappearance and Gideon's arrival to town, David allows Snow to remain asleep under the curse as he deals with both issues, but after Emma defeats Gideon in a duel, he collapses from exhaustion because of lack of sleep, which finally prompts him to uncurse Snow. Sometime later, Regina gives Emma some magic ingredients to hopefully help break the sleeping curse. When the Queen is redeemed with Regina's help, she gives her all known information about the joint sleeping curse, but it's not enough to actually break it. Regina begins researching a way to break the curse and later receives help from Henry to get ingredients from Emma's shed. Eventually, Regina and Zelena brew a potion and place Snow and David's hearts in it to remove the hearts' darknesses and lift the curse. It works momentarily before causing the hearts to weaken instead of the curse because of the Queen's fail-safe. In a race to remove the curse before Snow and David are cursed to sleep for forever, Emma and Snow try to collect pixie flowers to undo the curse, but their attempt is thwarted by the Black Fairy. Gideon manages to leave one flower untouched so they can use it, however, Snow goes to sleep after forfeiting the petals to let Emma save Hook instead. As one last alternative, Regina persuades some of the townspeople to join her in drinking a liquid form of the sleeping curse, in the hopes the curse will dilute itself among all of them and will be enough to break Snow and David's curse. Regina's plan works, with everyone falling asleep but waking shortly after Snow and David awaken. }} Curse Types *According to Mr. Gold, the traditional version of casting the sleeping curse is by dipping the tip of a needle in a special blue liquid potion, and putting the needle on a spinning wheel. Once the victim's finger is pricked with the needle, the potion reaches the bloodstream quickly for the curse to take effect. *The Evil Queen combined the effects of an apple with the sleeping curse. *There is a sleeping spell similar to the curse,https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/582363602067148800 but its effects wear off with time as the one Maleficent cast on Prince Charming and Snow White's entire castle and the ones Regina cast on the Lost Boys, Marco and Pinocchio. Maleficent also cast this spell on the entire town of Storybrooke. Zelena has also cast this spell on Belle, Dr. Whale, Robin Hood, the Merry Men and Nurse Ratched, while Hook cast it on Merida. Curse Effects *The victim remains eternally asleep, but the soul is sent to the Netherworld where the person experiences dreams made of his or her own regrets. *While under the influence of the curse, the victim's body mimics the appearance of death with no involuntary movement or breathing. *According to the Evil Queen, the sleeping curse does not work if inflicted by force. In fact, Snow White, Henry, David and Belle all cursed themselves voluntarily. **However, Aurora, Brennan and Dorothy appear to have been cursed against their will. *A single drop of the sleeping curse, mixed with sea water and toadstool, puts the person in a state of catatonia. *Post-curse victims are repeatedly subject to common, horrible nightmares, which feature a red doorless, windowless room, with fiery curtains and engulfing flames. The dreams fade over a prolonged period of time. **According to Mr. Gold, even after a person is awoken from the state of eternal sleep, the soul may still instinctively travel to the Netherworld while unconscious because of the victim's habitual residence there when the curse was still in effect. *If a sleeping curse has been cast on someone, that person is immune to the effects of any sleeping spells. This left Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, and Henry Mills unaffected after Maleficent put the residents of Storybrooke to sleep. Curse Breaking *True love's kiss - The sleeping curse's effects can be lifted with the power of a kiss of true love. Whereas the existence of unconditional true love can be romantic, such in the case of Snow White and Prince Charming, it can also be parental; exemplified by Emma using true love's kiss to free Henry from the sleeping curse. *Sharing the Curse - Rarely, the sleeping curse's effect can be turned into sleeping spells by creating the exact same curse and having it taken by lots of people so that its normal effects can be lowered. List of Victims Sleeping Curse Victims *Archie Hopper (briefly) *Aurora *Belle French *Brennan Jones † *Briar Rose *David Nolan *Doc (briefly) *Dorothy Gale *Emma Swan (briefly) *Granny (briefly) *Henry Mills *Hook (briefly) *Leroy (briefly) *Marco (briefly) *Mary Margaret and David's shared heart *Mr. Clark (briefly) *Regina Mills (briefly) *Snow White *Walter (briefly) Sleeping Spell Victims *Doc *Dr. Whale *Emma Swan *Hook *Leroy *Lost Boys *Maleficent *Merida *Merry Men *Nurse Ratched *Robin Hood † *Royal Castle inhabitants *Sleepy *Snow White's horse *Storybrooke's inhabitants Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The Sleeping Curse can also stop one's pregnancy and make someone unable to accelerate it with an Aging Spell. *While under a Sleeping Curse, victims can actually hear everything that is happening near them, like a real coma. **This is proven when Emma Swan kisses Henry Mills with the true love's kiss and says that she loves him and Henry immediately wakes up and says that he loves her too. **Another case is while Brennan Jones is under the curse, he hears his nurse's voice and falls in love with her. After that, the nurse wakes him up with the true love's kiss. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Henry's notes for Regina's potion ingredients read:File:616WhatIsThis.png Ingredients to break Sleeping Curse 1) Tongue of newt Eye Tongue!!! 2) Otter spleen 3) Goat tears |-|Goofs= Goofs *While under the Sleeping Curse, Belle has been being seen taking deep breaths, even though it is said that one cannot show any sign of life under that curse. Appearances *An illustration of Henry under the sleeping curse appears in "The Final Battle Part 2".}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Schlaffluch it:Maledizione del Sonno Category:Potions